1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system manufacture, and more particularly to a system and method for data migration integration with information handling system manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems offer users tremendous flexibility by allowing users to select systems with desired hardware and software components that meet the user's specific needs. For instance, with build-to-order manufacture of information handling systems users select desired components before manufacture, such as by interfacing with the manufacturer's web site. Once the information handling system is built it is shipped to the user. Businesses often take advantage of the build-to-order manufacture of their information handling systems to ensure compatibility across the business or a network as well as the selection of components to provide a desired capability for employees. For instance, businesses will often specify software components to be loaded on manufactured information handling systems and, indeed, often create images that are provided to the information handling system manufacturer for copying to hard disc drives of systems manufactured for the business. For example, end users are able to define applications within an image by interfacing with an image management site of a manufacture. The image management site generates an image that is promoted to the factory for copying of the image to manufactured information handling systems. Imaged information handling systems arrive at the business ready to interact in the business environment complete with desired software and configuration settings, such as network settings.
In order to take advantage of continued improvements in information handling system technology and to ensure adequate reliability, businesses will periodically purchase replacement information handling systems to replace older operational systems. Although the images loaded on the replacement information handling system will generally prepare the replacement to enter the desired business and network environments, images generally do not include data stored on the original information handling system that is being replaced. Often employees store information locally that is critical to their job performance; sometimes employees have personal information stored that violates business rules, such as MP3 music or unlicensed software. In order to transfer data from an original to a replacement system, a technician typically runs a data migration tool, such as DesktopDNA, Aloha Bob, or InteliMover, on the information handling system using an appropriate rules template. The process of performing data migration on a system-by-system basis is time consuming, resulting in higher technician costs and delays implementing replacement systems. Further, data migration by technicians potentially exposes sensitive information to unauthorized individuals.